Music
by GorillazObsessor
Summary: The twins find an ipod and discover the stitchpunks can act as a speaker... They have fun. please R&R!


Fanfiction: 9

Title: Music

Chapter~1

It had been a boring day for the twins. Everyone knew they loved to explore and learn - it was what they were made for- but today, no one but them wanted to.

It was the day after the funeral. 9 and 7 were huddled together, crying in their sleep on each other in a sad little heap on the floor, 7 resting her head on 9's chest, and their arms wraped around each other peacefully. Their thoughts were anything but peaceful.

3 and 4 could hear their sobs all night, but instead of making them sad, it made them angry. Why were'nt they doing anything about it? Why were'nt they moving on? 3 and 4 would'nt get to explore or learn if they were restricted, and they would be restricted until 9 and 7 were happy again.

3 looked at 4, 4 looked at 3. The had a conversation without a word:

_I wish we could do something_, flashed 3 with her optics.

_Sure, but they would'nt let us. We would have to make a lot of noise just to wake them up, and even then they would only be annoyed at us and not pay attention to whatever we could do_, flashed 4 angrily, the force in which he flashed making 3 dizzy.

_But they are our friends! We have to do something!_, flashed 3 to her brother, gesturing with her hand to the pair. 9 and 7 cuddled closer in their sleep as if they could feel the twins conversing about them.

4 looked at them, too. His face looked like it tried to soften, but could'nt.

_Hey!_, flashed 3 excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot and clutching 4's arm_._

_What?_, flashed 4, intrigued and excited that his twins sister had something to be excited about.

_Music! We could play some music! Remember that song we found on that..._ 3 flashed to herself, scanning her memories for a second before a triumphant grin spread on her face_... 'ipod'? We got it to work and it held..._ she scanned her memories again..._ songs on it. When we put 5's hands in it and it turned on. And it played that music. Remember?!_

4 was scanning his own memories, hoping to find what she was referring to in his own head. It took him a minute, but he found the memory and analyzed it.

*flashback*

The twins were scouting with 5 and 7, long before 9 had woken, but about a week after the silence had come. Nothing was left alive but them and their stitchpunk others, as far as they knew, and they used their spare time gathering useful things from the emptiness.

3 and 4 were tagging along just because 7 did'nt trust 1 with them since he had 8 on his side. 7 wanted to take 6 as well, because she knew 8 was mean to him too, but 1 would'nt so much as let 7 look at him.

3 and 4 were cataloging everything they saw, torn-out book pages with bits of readable text on them, bits of colored glass they thought 6 could like due to the way they made things look diffent when light passed through them, and even a lock with a key in it. 7 had managed to find many sharp scraps of metal for decorating or enhancing her weapons, and 5 had found a spool of thread, a few buttons, and some sharp things that 7 had disguarded because they were too curved for her liking. One was a fishing hook of sorts, and the other a wavy thing that 5 had gave him an idea for an invention.

"That's a nice-looking building." remarked 7 to an old library she had seen. She paused by it, thought about 1 and his cruelty to the twins...

They had been searching all day by that point, and 7 suggested they go back. On the way, the twins had found a curious rectangular thing sticking from a pile of dirt and concrete, not damaged, but scratched severely. They had stopped to examine it, despite their tired limbs, and had decided to pull it out when they read a label on it. It read 'ipod'.

4 sent 3 to run ahead where the other where and tell them to come back. They wanted to report their find. As 3 went to do what 4 told her, 4 examined what she could of this... 'ipod'. The name sounded strange, like it should be something circular, but this was'nt circular at all.

Half of it was white with the other half a silver shiny back that contained a logo, an apple with a bite taken out of it. 4 did'nt see how this fit the product at all, but then, these humans had been very strange when they were alive. 4 had found many things that were much weirder than this.

4 could tell it would have been shiny if polished, something no one cared to do to this possible junk except maybe 2. It had a screen, like one of those computer monitors 2 had found on one of the upper levels of their sanctuary, except much smaller. This one's screen was as big as maybe two stitchpunk heads, and was dark, dead.

3 came back with a tired 5 and an annoyed 7, holding their hands and pulling them with all her might. 5's single optic was drooping, and one of 7's hands was on her spear and the other around 5's shoulder, keeping him standing.

"Alright, show us what you found before 5 falls asleep on me." 7 said, glaring at the twins though they could see the hint of amusment and curiosity in her optics.

3 looked at 4, and he flashed her the information he had found out about this ipod when she was gone. 3 and 4 were now on the same page, but 5 and 7 were not.

"What is this?" 7 tried to sound lazy, but no one, not even the half-asleep 5 belived it.

3 and 4 looked at each other, had a two second conversation with their flashes and clicks, and both turned to her at the same time. Their shoulders shot up in a shrug in unision. 7 smiled and rolled her optics, laying 5 down on the ground gently and walking over to this ipod to see for herself what she could find out. Her sharp eye caught sight of how deep it was, and she calculated that she could probably pull it out.

She tried with all her strength, and it loosened, but it got stuck again just as she was about to pull it free and all her energy had left her. "3, 4, you try. It's almost loose."

The twins grabbed the middle of the ipod and yanked as hard as they could. It was amazing how far they flew. 3 landed on a pile of concrete on her butt, and got up fine, minus the minor pain to that area. 4 was different, he had flown farther back, and he had'nt let go of the ipod when he launched, making the ipod fall on him as he fell and twisting his ankle. It hurt, but it was'nt too serious. 5 could patch it up in no time, no matter how tired he was.

7 dashed over to the distressed twin, helping him up when she reached him, and setting him down next to 5, who had somehow managed to fall asleep even at the sight of flying stitchpunks. She slapped him awake, and showed him the injured 4, who's face was contored in pain, and who's mouth let no words escape. 5 woke up immediately and started patching him up with the supplies he had brought.

3 was on 4 in a heartbeat, holding his hand as 5 took hold of his ankle and jerked it back into place. 4's mouth looked like it would have screamed, but being mute did'nt let him. Instead, he let his pain out on his sister, without meaning to, by digging his fingers into her thigh, making one half of her face expand and the other contract in pain.

When all was done, and 4 could walk without pain, the twins went back to where the ipod was now propped against a slab of broken and crack concrete. The twins cataloged it, and pretty soon 7 found them and joined in the examining, poking it with her molded copper fingers. It was all white on one side, and all silver on the other. The white side held a screen and a circular button of sorts, with another button in the center of it. Maybe 5 should come see this. But he was sleeping.

"Let's take it to 5." said 7, letting the twins know her thoughts.

The twins started to lift it, and 7 helped them, steadying it for them as they could'nt balance it very well. They took the thing back to 5, who had fallen asleep again. They lay it beside him, the top of it facing away from 5 and the opening at the bottom facing him. 7 made a frustrated grunt and rolled her eyes.

"Get up! Come on!" she said firmly, but not loudly- it was getting late, they should really be heading back soon. You never know what you may find in the emptiness at nighttime.

5 groaned and rolled over, his hand accidentally sliding in the opening of the ipod. It made a buzzing sound and started to vibrate, which made 5 wake up abruptly. He sat up and looked at the thing, studying it with an awe he had'nt had before.

"Oh, now you want to see it, when it does something." said 7, thinking about how weird that sounded. Of course he would want to see it if something happened...

"It's giving me energy..." said 5, lost in thought. It was true, he looked fully awake now, but did it have to do with the ipod? The screen began to light up, and 5 recoiled his hand. The screen was still on, but it began to fade. Not wanting to lose it, 5 plugged his hand back in the small slot of the ipod, and to his delight the screen lit up again. This time it showed words, and 5 read them with curiosity, wondering what they could possibly say.

**I Am X-ray - Pretty Rave Girl**

5 stared in awe. What was an x-ray? A human's name? Who would want to be called x-ray? 5 did'nt like the sound of it, but he thought he should'nt be so quick to judge, maybe someone else did. Why would his name be listed on a machine like this? And what was a "Rave"? The twins were on it like a magnet, 3 cataloging the button and the part where 5's hand was plugged in, and 4 was at the screen, cataloging the words on it and trying to find out what made the screen light up without lightbulbs.

Suddenly, 3 slipped on the ipod and her hand landed on the button, pressing the 'play' button, and making 5 twitch. He began to hear fast and energetic music in his head, and something told him everyone else could hear it too, because they were staring at him with a disbeliving expression.

It was because he was singing.

His mouth was forming the words of the song, and his voicebox was somehow playing the rave music. He was acting as a speaker for the ipod. 7 burst into laughter, and rolled on the floor clutching her stomach, and the twins were dancing to the particularly fast beat, jumping all around making poor 7 laugh even harder and poor 5 feel even more embarassed.

He pulled his hand out of the machine and clutched it like it was injured, his head down in embarassment. 7 laughed a little more, then she got up to comfort 5, who hid his face in her arms when she hugged him in sympathy.

"Oh, come on, 5. You are'nt that bad! I liked it." she said comfortingly. it took all she had to not crack up when he said, "Really?"

"Yes." she said firmly, telling herself to behave and stop laughing at her friend. She had to have respect if she was going to recieve it.

5 saw right through her, and he smiled to himself inside, hatching a plan that almost made him lose his composure in laughter that could have escaped. In one swift movement, he took 7's hand and shoved it into the slot where 5 had placed his own hand.

She would have yelped, but the music stopped her. The playlist had been on shuffle, and the song 5 had been 'playing' was over. She was now playing:

**Thomas Dolby - She Blinded Me With Science**

5 was under her, because he had placed her hand over him to get to the ipod, so he was trapped, but he was laughing just as much as 7 had been at him. And she was furious.

She would have pulled out of the machine, but 5 had put her in there too hard, she was stuck. The twins were dancing differently, doing weird 80's dances to the music, and 5 was having a fit, clutching his middle as he heaved great laughing breaths under the angry 7. The song made no sense to anyone, and thats why it was so funny for 7 to be playing it. She was glaring at 5, who would have stopped laughing if his optics were open. The song ended, and 7 finally pulled free of the possessed machine, flying like the twins, only less far and not ending up injured.

The music had stopped, and 7 was practically blowing steam from her face, storming toward a now cowarding 5, hiding behind the twins, who held their arms up in defense. 7's expression softened, and slowly, as if unsure, she began to laugh quietly at herself and how funny the whole incident was.

They would leave the ipod there, for it was too heavy to be carried home, but they knew where to take 1 if he ever wanted to scout with them...

*end flashback*

That flashback made 4 nod, knowing what his sister was up to. The spot where the library was left was right outside and arouns the corner. They remembered because when 7 had left with the twins, she had taken them here, because of that day out scouting. The building she silently decided to be their runaway haven that was the turning point in their scouting, and the time the twins had found the ipod.

They flicked to each other:

_Do you think it's still there?_, asked 3 to 4 who was leading their quest. They had to only go outside and around the building. This was'nt breaking the rules, right? Bending them, perhaps, but...

_Why would'nt it be?_, flashed 4 in return, holding his sisters hand as they climbed over the small hills of rubble. Any journey these day involved climbing rubble. It had since the twins could remember. Even when the humans were alive...

_Maybe because of this..._ she scanned her memories, 4 pausing his steps to allow her to..._ rain. It could have washed it away. Or maybe the beasts-_

_The beasts are gone,_ flashed 4, astonished she had'nt come to this conclusion.

_I know that!_, she flashed quickly to him, offended,_ But maybe they took it when they were alive, and destroyed it. Or maybe they-_

_Does it matter? We'll find out right now, _flashed 4 to his sister.

They came upon the spot, almost everything they cataloged here coming back to them. Yes, this was the spot, and the ipod must be...

They came upon it- dirty from the mud that had caked on it over the years of solitude and the day of rain. It was very dirty, but if they cleaned it with some fabric very carefully, it might still work. They walked over to it and pryed it from the greedy mud that had trapped it in a small tomb at it's bottom. Good thing the ipod had been left upside-down, the bottom slot was still clean. Somehow no water had managed to get into it.

They ipod did'nt seem as heavy as before, but still not easy to carry. Why did it ave to be so big? They scrambled over the hills with the ipod on their backs, not saying anything until their main goal was fullfilled. The walk back was only a few more steps, they could make it. They took the remaining steps and collapsed into the room, their footsteps and the ipod hitting the floor making only a soft echo compared to the rain that was starting up. They had managed to get the ipod back just in time.

They just lay sprawled on the floor for several mintues, unmoving in fear their metal limbs would scream in pain. After a few more miutes had passed, they got up slowly and carefully. After making sure nothing was damaged internally, they got the ipod to stand near the _still _sleeping pair.

4 went to get some rags they had gathered in case of injury, and then went outside to moisten them in the rain now drizzling over the shelter of the library they had taken refuge in. 3 was staring at the pair, wondering what they were thinking right now. Was it in unision? 3 knew she and 4 had the same thoughts when they touched, but maybe it was only because they were so similar. These two were similar, but not identical...

_3_, flashed 4 impatiently. She looked at him for a second, not knowing what to do, and then stood out of the way as 4 gestured. He was working on cleaning the ipod.

_Looks like fun_, flashed 3 to 4, who only nodded in response_, can I help?_

_There are a few rags over there that I moistened as well._

They worked mostly in silence as the unsuspecting pair slept, clutching each other for warth and comfort. After a hard scrubbing of the ipod, 3 and 4 stepped back to appriciate their work.

_Locks good,_ remarked 4, looking it over,_ but will it work?_

_Not on us,_ flashed 3 , looking to her curious brother,_ we dont have copper hands. It only worked for 7 and 5. _

_True_, 4 remembered reluctantly, thinking of what else they could try that had copper.

Their optics met as they had the same idea. Their faces slowly turned to the sleeping pair. 3 was the first to look back to her brother.

_Let's try this out_, she said, not needing to as they both knew they would anyways. A mischievious grin took over 4's face and 3 laughed silently.

They lay the ipod down, the bottom with the slot facing the sleeping stitchpunks, and the top facing away. 4 flashed to 3 to move 7's hand, but 3 smiled and shook her head.

_9_, was all she flashed. 4 understood completely. Together, they swung the ipod around and placed the slotted end toward the sleeping 9, who currently had his head on 7's and was frowning in his sleep.

_Ok, ow are we going to do this?_, asked 4, thinking of the best plan he could.

_We put his hand in, and we run_, flashed 3 simply, with a matter-of-fact look to her brother. 4 closed his optics and nodded fast, with a smile present on his face that seemed too big for him.

4 gently took hold of 9's left hand, that was wrapped around 7, and placed it near the slot, ready. 3 nodded and placed both her hands over the play button, ready as well. They flashed in unision, counting to three.

_One, two, three!_

At the same time, 4 plugged 9's hand into the ipod, and 3 threw all her weight onto the play button, lighting up the dormant screen. As 9 sat up, fully awake, they were already sprinting as silently as they could to hide behind a pile of books. 9 had'nt seen them.

He was fully awake, and looking at the strange machine he had woken up to, began to sing a song that made him raise a very confused eyebrow. 7 woke up and took a few seconds to register what the heck was going on. She looked from 9 to the ipod, and back for several seconds. He was trying to pull his hand out of the ipod, but it was stuck. 7 burst into laughter.

"9? What's going on?" she asked as she clutched her middle and shook her head to the impossible song he was playing. She knew what had happened, and his confused and scared look made her want to help, but she could'nt stop laughing.

"_I am a robot, a funky little robot"_ was 9's singing response. 7 laughed harder and looked at the screen.

**Nina Hagen - ROMeo + Juli8**

7 stopped laughing, but a smile still lived on her face as she helped 9 pull his hand out. When the music stopped, he got up and hid behind 7 from the 'demon machine'.

"3, 4, where are you?" called 7 into the library, hearing her voice echo with amusment and laughter contaminating it.

They stepped out from behind their hiding spot, and 7 gestered for them to come to her. They held their heads down, thinking they would be in great trouble, but 7 hugged them as soon as they came near enough.

9 had'nt said anything, maybe in fear for the song to come out of his mouth, but was smiling too. He shrugged and rolled his optics, joining the hug. It _was_ pretty funny, and they only wanted to cheer them up.

The only stitchpunks who could see the twins faces were themselves, and they gave each other a wink behind 7 and 9's backs.

Of course they only wanted to cheer them up... Of course...

_**A/N: These songs are in my ipod, belive it or not, and I actually listened to them when making this. There may be more chapters, but I think I might just stitck with one for now. Depends on inspiration. Any questions? Any comments? Please share! I don't appriciate flames, but I do belive it's a free country and you can say what you want. Just don't be too hateful or say anything you would'nt want to hear from anyone when you stayed up until 1 am to pour your heart into something. 8[**_

_**Any requests? I do those, too! I have'nt tried any lemons yet, so Im an ameture in that and you might not want to trust me with making it sound the best it can be, but I'm good in angst and 'sneaky things'... whatever that is... I'll just leave you thinking about that. **_

_**LOL, I'm out!**_


End file.
